A wind turbine known in the art comprises a wind turbine tower and a wind turbine nacelle positioned on top of the tower. A wind turbine rotor with a number of wind turbine blades is connected to the nacelle through a low speed shaft, as illustrated on FIG. 1.
The development of mass-produced wind turbines has always moved towards making them larger in output and thereby also in size. This process calls for better and more cost-efficient components and manufacturing methods, and particularly in the field of mass-produced wind turbine blades, this development has been profound, in that the average mass-produced wind turbine blade over the resent years has more than doublet its length.
Wind turbine blades known in the art are typically made of glass fibre and resin composite reinforced by metal, wood and/or carbon fibres. The blades are usually manufactured by moulding two blade halves in two independent moulds. When the blade halves are hardened the connecting surfaces are provided with an adhesive and a strengthening structure is provided inside one of the blade halves where after the halves are placed on top of each other.
An embodiment of such a blade and blade assembly procedure can be found in the international patent application WO 2006/089550.
A problem with this blade design and assembly method is that it can be very difficult to ensure correct positioning of the strengthening structure inside the blade.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide means and method for a more cost-efficient assembly of a wind turbine blade.